


Taking Care of Iron Man

by wetdandelions



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Sex Toys, Supervillains, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't talked about it yet, but it's obvious to Bucky that their favorite supervillain is Iron Man.  After all, the guy doesn't actually cause any damage, and spends most of their fights outrageously flirting with the both of them.  Bucky's already half in love with the guy, so when Steve and him chance upon the man out of his suit when he's in the throes of his heat, no one can blame him for jumping the poor omega.  (Though Steve does, but all the supersoldier does to retaliate is ravish Tony too so Bucky thinks he's safe.)  OT3 SteveTonyBucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ashamed of myself?  
> Nope, because all of my works are like this. I'M USED TO BEING SELF-INDULGENT AND WRITING AU'S THAT FURTHER MY HAPPINESS.

 

"That's the last of them," says Steve, dropping the masked man in his arms.  The man hits the floor with a thump, but Steve doesn't look too bothered, stepping over him with light footsteps.

Bucky grunts in agreement and turns his attention back to the complicated alarm system in front of them.  There's a device attached to it, and it keeps making odd beeping sounds, obviously doing _something_ but Bucky can't figure out what. 

They're in Iron Man's headquarters right now, because Bruce Banner had messaged them that there was going to be an attack on the supervillain.  They really shouldn't have come to rescue the guy, but it's obvious to anyone with eyes that the two of them have a soft spot for Iron Man.  He's their archnemesis, but the two supersoliders have long gotten over that pesky fact and had accepted that the only one who could hurt Iron Man was _them_. 

So every now and then, Banner, Iron Man's close associate, would message them asking for assistance and the two of them would head out without asking permission from SHIELD.  They're lucky that Nick Fury needs Captain America and the Winter Solider, or Bucky's sure they would have been let go already.  And SHIELD's lack of punishment only reinforces their thinking that Iron Man isn't actually a bad guy.

"I think it deactivated Jarvis," says Steve. 

Bucky hums, his eyes reading the text in front of them, confirming Steve's suspicions.  After two long years of meeting Iron Man on the battlefield, they've learned an array of interesting stuff about the villain.  One of those facts is that Iron Man frequently talked to a 'Jarvis', and that 'Jarvis' is an AI made by the man himself.  They have a list of suspicions on Iron Man's real identity, but haven't figured out who he is yet, to Bucky's dismay.  If they can just find the man and ask him out on a date, maybe the flirting can actually _go_ somewhere.

"We should probably find him then," muses Steve.  "To warn him," he hastily continues, and Bucky can't help the snort that escapes him.

Bucky turns a smirk at the blonde, "Just to warn him, Stevie?"

Steve sighs, but he's long accepted the fact that he has feelings for Iron Man, and instead rolls his shoulders and picks up his shield.  "You coming?"

Bucky nods, and follows Captain America down the long hallways.  The power's still on, and Bucky pauses to marvel at the technology installed into the walls.  It's always been obvious that Iron Man's quite accomplished and _rich_ , but this is a whole new level.  Their list of potential Iron Mans is dwindling by every second they stay in the man's headquarters.

Because he's paying such little attention to where he's walking, he bumps into Steve's back.  Steve stops him from falling by curling his arm around his waist, and Bucky is about to murmur his gratitude when the smell hits him.

It's strong and it's _obvious_ what it is.

"Iron Man's an omega," says Steve, in wonder, his voice tinged with arousal.

"And he's in heat," continues Bucky.  Steve and him share a look, and then Steve's making long purposeful strides toward where the smell's coming from.  Bucky has to jog a bit to catch up, and he grabs Steve's wrist when he does.  Steve's nostrils flare when he turns back to look at him, and Bucky sighs.

"I want to check it out as much as you do, but if he really _is_ in heat, I'm not sure if I can stop from taking him."

Steve looks thrown by his words and then he growls in frustration.  "He needs _us_."

"No," says Bucky, struggling to stay rational.  "We shouldn't, Steve."

Steve closes his eyes, his knuckles white as his grip on his shield tightens.  When he opens them, there's a determined glint in them and a stubborn tilt to his mouth.  "I'll keep you in check, Buck.  We _can't_ just leave him there defenseless.  Anyone can come by."

Bucky stares helplessly at Steve before giving in, grimacing because he just _knows_ it's the smell of Iron Man's slick that's making it hard for him to even think about refusing.

When they get closer, they hear Iron Man's voice for the first time without his voice modulator.  It's husky and desperate, and it sends shivers down Bucky's back as he realizes he absolutely _relishes_ the sound of it. 

"Jarvis," begs Iron Man, and there's the sound of a machine whirring as they step even closer.  " _Please_ , stop the damn thing, I can't..." Iron Man cuts himself off with a loud whimper and Bucky doesn't even know how he's able to walk, he's so fucking hard at the sound.  There's the sound of something pistoning awfully fast now that they're closer, and it tells Bucky that Iron Man is using some sort of a machine in order to ride out his heat.

Steve drops his shield when they round the corner and Bucky totally understands why.  Because Iron Man is Tony Stark.  Tony Stark who is not only the richest man of their time, but also one of the most handsome.  He’s toned and wiry and muscular all at the same time, and Bucky’s heart nearly stops beating as he continues to stare at the scene in front of him.  Tony’s held tightly down on his stomach on a flat surface, and a _large_ dildo inserts itself in and out of him at a rapid pace.  Tony's straining uselessly at the tight restraints, tears sliding down his cheeks, and it's obvious that he hasn't noticed the two of them yet.  He's whimpering an endless stream of Jarvis' name, begging his AI to stop the machine already.  He's obviously at his limit, but the machine's under Jarvis' control and since the AI is disabled, Tony can't get it to stop.

He struggles to the side as much as he can, but the machine is relentless, pistoning in and out of him and stopping every now and then to hold its tip directly to Tony's prostate, judging by the way Tony's whimpers get absolutely more desperate each and every time it does so. 

And Bucky hates himself for a split second, because every last part of him doesn't want to help Tony; he wants to stand there forever and watch as Tony slowly starts to lose it from the absolute _pounding_ he's getting.

Luckily, Steve's the stronger one of the two of them, and although a quick glance tells Bucky that Steve's just as achingly hard as him, Steve walks resolutely forward, swinging the door that separates the two of them open. 

Tony, who had buried his face into the crook of his elbow in an attempt to muffle some of his whimpers as the machine starts to fuck him long and hard, stares in shock at them, his eyes wide and Bucky stills because he's dreamt about seeing Iron Man's eyes forever and the sight of those beautiful blue eyes makes something in him stir.

"Cap?" asks Tony, his voice hoarse.  He blinks and then his wild gaze lands on Bucky.  He looks like he wants to say something else, but the machine starts to piston wildly fast again and Tony _writhes_ as much as he can under the machine's grasp, trying his best to get away.  "Please," he pants, "Can you ..."  It's obvious what he's asking, and Bucky's already moving forward to pry Tony from the machine when Steve stops him.

"No," says Captain America, and Bucky turns to stare at his partner with wide eyes.

"Oh come on, Cap," says Tony, trying his best to sound normal despite the endless whimpers that continue to leave his mouth as he gets fucked _hard_ , "It's your pal, Iron Man.  I know we're archnemesises, but can't you take pity on a guy for once and let him go?"

"Aren't you in heat, Tony?" asks Steve, and it's obvious what Steve's getting at when he crouches down to stare directly into Tony's eyes.  Tony stares at him, obviously confused, and Steve's voice is low when he continues.  "It's for your own good that you stay strapped down in there."

Tony looks absolutely baffled at the turn of the events, "Why?"

"Because," says Steve, "if there isn't something inside of you filling you up, it's going to be _me_ inside of you."

And even though Tony's face is tearstreaked and he already looks absolutely wrecked from the machine, Tony turns bright pink at Steve's words.

"So you see," says Steve, "Maybe it's best we leave you in there."

"Unless you _want_ us to knot you," says Bucky, unable to stay quiet any longer.  Tony's beautiful blue eyes dart to where Bucky's standing, his mouth falling open when Bucky also comes closer.  "Want _both_ of us to hold you down and make sure you can't escape," he whispers because it's pretty obvious that Tony _likes_ to be restrained. 

"I," stammers Tony, his gaze switching between Steve and Bucky, and he bites his lip in order to muffle another desperate whimper.

"We won't fuck you unless you want us to," continues Steve, the lust in his voice unable to hide the hope in it.  He reaches out a hand to trail a single finger against Tony's heated skin, and Bucky delights in the way that Tony's whole body shudders at that single touch.  It's not just them then, Tony's fallen for them just as hard.

"Please," says Tony, quietly.  "Please knot me."

"You're absolutely sure?" asks Steve.  "We're not going to stop even if you ask us to."

Tony blushes, but there's not a single trace of doubt in his face when he looks back at them.  "Cap.  Barnes.  If it hasn't been totally obvious before this, I _like_ the both of you.  Entirely _too_ much.  Why do you think I'm here instead of finding an alpha to help me?"

Bucky can't help the growl that rips from his throat at the idea of Tony under anyone but him and Steve.  Steve looks just as annoyed at the idea as he does, and after a quick glance at each other, Steve's surging forward.  He easily breaks the machine when he gets his hands on it, and Tony lets out a single dismayed sound at the action before Steve's pulling down his pants and sliding into the wrecked omega without another word.

Tony _keens_ at the action, one of his arms flinging back to splay across the toned muscles of Steve's chest. 

"Didn't want you to feel empty," explains Steve, using some of his strength to twist Tony's arm so it's held to his back.  The omega whimpers loudly when Steve draws out a bit and then collapses onto his stomach when Steve slams back in. 

"Couldn't have given me a _second_ to just -" complains Tony, but Bucky leans forward and cuts Tony off with a kiss.  Steve stills, and Bucky takes a minute to completely ravish Tony's mouth, mapping the area with his tongue and dominating the omega easily.  Tony whimpers into the kiss, one of his hands moving forward to grip lightly at Bucky's bicep, and Bucky marvels at how adorable Tony's small fingers look when they're around his arm.  He can't believe that the two of them were so lucky to be able to take Iron Man like this - when he's out of the suit and completely defenseless and in _heat_.  He's absolutely ravishing like this, so far gone from a god knows how long fucking from a machine, and still pliant enough under their hands for them to continue.

"Want to take his mouth, Buck?" asks Steve, and he rolls his hips, drawing another startled whimper from Tony. 

"You okay with that, sweetheart?" asks Bucky, using his left hand to swipe at Tony's mouth.  His lips are full and a soft pink, and Bucky can't think of anything he's ever wanted more than wrecking Tony's mouth.  Tony looks like he knows exactly what he's thinking and he grins as he nods, and Bucky can't help the soft groan that escapes him.

Tony's mouth is small and warm around him, and everytime Steve slams in, Tony makes an absolutely _pathetic_ whimper around his cock, his blue eyes tearing up a bit as Bucky's cock threatens his gag reflex.  Bucky doesn't know how long Steve and him continue to wreck Tony in that position, spitroasting the supervillain as Tony continues to dig his little hands into the thighs of the supersolider in front of him.  All he knows is that Tony's absolutely _perfect_ like this, unable to resist any action they decide to do to him.

Tony's absolutely gone when Bucky pulls back, letting the omega's voice run free as Steve increases his pace to near punishing levels.  He's Captain America, after all, and he fucks Tony hard and fast, until Tony's begging him to slow down.  And then Steve lets out a guttural cry and Tony lets out a startled whimper as Bucky comes all over his face and Steve comes hard inside of him.  He's letting out little mewls when Steve gets an arm around Tony, pulling him back so Tony's sitting on his lap and Bucky grins when he notices that Steve's _knotting_ the little omega.

Bucky crawls forward so Tony can rest his legs on him, and he brings a hand up to start cleaning the copious streaks of cum off of the omega's face.  "You have a bed, sweetheart?" asks Bucky, and delights in the way Tony's eyes look glazed when he finally opens them and blinks them at him. 

"In the backroom," Tony says and obediently tilts his head so Bucky can start to kiss him.  Halfway through their make-out session, Bucky gets a hand on him, and Tony's hands immediately fly upward to push lightly at Bucky's chest. Bucky ignores the subtle protest and expertly flicks his wrist, delighting in the way Tony's whole body shudders at the action.

"Ah," pants Tony, "I can't - it ..." he trails off into a low moan, and then stiffens when another spurt of cum from Steve fills him.  His cheeks are flushed a pretty red, and Bucky increases the pace of his hand until Tony's making these soft, delightful little whimpers, his pupils blown and his fingers gripping Bucky's wrist as if the little omega had enough strength to slow Bucky down. 

He comes into Bucky's closed fist, and Bucky whispers soft words of encouragement to the knotted omega as Tony continues to orgasm.  He's absolutely beautiful sandwiched inbetween the two of them, and he doesn't make any protests as Steve tilts his head back so he can attack Tony's lips.

When Steve slips out, Tony nearly collapses into Bucky's arms, a trail of cum sliding out and trailing down his legs.  Bucky easily hoists him up, and Steve follows the two of them as Bucky pushes the backdoor open, revealing a king sized bed with fluffy pillows and a red and gold quilt.

Steve laughs lightly at the sight, leaning down to press a kiss against Tony's forehead.  "Iron Man colors?"

Tony pouts, obviously not liking being teased, but then he's being laid down onto the bed and Bucky doesn't wait for permision, he just slides straight into Tony.  "Fuck," whimpers Tony, his hands sliding around on Bucky's well muscled chest as if the omega can't decide where to leave them.  "I - how many times are you two planning to fuck me?"

"Until your heat's over, love," says Steve.

"And it's not very fair if you let Steve knot you and I don't get to," says Bucky, and Tony makes a little dismayed sound.

"I'm going to have more heats, you know," points out Tony.

"Does that mean you'll spend them entirely with us?" asks Bucky, stilling and staring down at Tony.  Tony's pink again, and it's absolutely delightful that they can wreck him so hard and innocent little questions like this are the ones that get to the omega.

"Yes?" says Tony, but it turns out more like a question.  There's a layer of insecurity in those beautiful depths, and Bucky tries his best to erase it by leaning down and capturing Tony's lips lovingly.  When he draws away, Steve takes his place, one of his hands going to smooth the tangled mess that's Tony's hair.

"If we haven't made it entirely clear," says Steve, his voice soothing, "we're never going to let you go now that we've had you.  You're ours."

Tony goes even pinker at Steve's confession, and he turns away to hide his face, obviously flustered.  Bucky delights at how absolutely adorable Tony's acting and rolls his hips, drawing Tony's startled gaze back to him.

"Steve's Captain America," he tells Tony.  "Which means if he promises something, he really means it."

"Then what about you?" asks Tony.  "If Captain America wants me, then what about his Winter Solider?"

He stares at Tony and then drops his gaze to where they're literally joined together.  Tony flushes and Bucky chuckles, and he tangles his hand with Tony's.  Tony's eyes drop to look at it, and when he looks back, he looks _shy_.  Bucky grins at that, "You're really too cute, Stark.  If you really do need me to spell it out for you though, I feel the same as Cap here.  Once you're up for it, I'm going to Mark you."

Tony looks thrown at his remark, and he covers his face with one of his hands, his other hand, still tightly held within Bucky's hand, struggles a bit but Bucky refuses to let go.  It's absolutely adorable that Tony's so flustered he wants to hide his face from them, but Bucky still doesn't want to let go.  So he gently removes Tony's other hand and leans forward to draw Tony into a sweet kiss.  "Are you up for that, sweetheart?" he asks.  "You going to let me Mark you?"

"Buck," says Steve, probably about to protest, but then Tony's nodding, and something in Bucky's heart soars at the sight.  Tony _wants_ them to Mark him.  "Next heat," he says, his words sounding like a promise, and Steve makes a little pleased sound and Bucky can't take the stillness anymore so he starts to fuck Tony hard.  Tony makes all the right sounds and he's struggling a bit but he submits to Bucky nonetheless, and just the sight of Tony's neck right there unprotected in front of him makes him come. 

He shifts so he's on his side and can cuddle Tony from behind as he knots him, knowing the omega's probably wrecked enough that he won't appreciate Bucky laying on him as he's knotted.  Steve lays down on the front, peppering kisses on Tony's face as the omega starts to calm down from being knotted for the second time of his heat.

They take care of him when Bucky's knot finally dies down, and Tony's nearly asleep when they've fed him and cleaned him up.  They know they have a lot to talk about - even if they know in their hearts that Tony is theirs and they're _never_ going to let him go, the logistics still need to be worked out.  Tony's still Iron Man, and they're still supersoldiers who exist to save the world from people like Tony.

But when Tony shifts a bit and curls up a little on Steve, Bucky decides that they can worry about that tomorrow.  Because this has been a long time coming and Bucky is _not_ going to let a silly little thing like that stop them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So like, apparently I only write alpha/omega universe with a lot of OT3's OT5's, just pairings that AREN'T just two people. Oh god, I'm so bad. Anyway, the reason I'm writing this is PLEASE SUGGEST ME MORE PAIRINGS LIKE THAT. they make me happy.  
> Also please comment and kudos. I know this is a self-indulgent piece but THEY STILL MAKE ME HAPPY :D


End file.
